


Stupid question

by ayklew



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, also kind of my first fic, fatin is nosey, leah has a crush, not really coherent with the actual plot, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayklew/pseuds/ayklew
Summary: For the first time, Leah flirts back.(improvised, maybe a little clumsy dialogue I wrote that leads to what everyone wants to see)
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Stupid question

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I tried to write some flirty, happy dialogue between them, and somehow made them kiss? I'm not a great writer (like, at all), so some of my narration might be pretty bad. I should stop criticizing my own work, hah. Just...enjoy, I guess?

Leah was sitting cross-legged, turned towards the sea without paying any attention to it. She seemed far more interested in the damp sand beneath her, tracing improvised patterns with the tip of her fingers.

Fatin walked over and sat beside Leah. She leaned back, arms stretched out to support her weight. Her eyes were fixed on Leah, trying to decipher the look on her face. She didn't seem to notice her. (But she did, and had looked up from the ground as soon as Fatin had approached her. Leah was afraid Fatin could tell she was thinking about her just by looking into her eyes, so she didn't turn around. Instead she tried to ignore her presence -- like that was even possible.)

Fatin decided to break the silence.

"Hey." She spoke with a soft, almost hesitant voice. "You thinking about him again?"

"No." Leah denied immediately, and Fatin raised her eyebrows at her defensiveness. "... Someone else." She mumbled to the sand, part of her hoping she wouldn't hear.

Fatin was taken aback by that revelation, suddenly changing her soft voice to a lightly teasing one. "What, really? You moved on quick, girl."

Leah responded in the same tone, turning halfway towards her. "Shut up. It's not like I can control it or anything."

"True. So who's your new obsession?"

Leah automatically frowned at that word. "I'm not obsessed."

Fatin tried again, acknowledging her poor choice of words. "Okay, who's your new -- crush?"

That one made Leah blush a little, to her dismay. How old was she, eleven? "Oh my gosh, are we in middle school again?"

"Answer the question!" Fatin nudged Leah's bare shoulder. 

Instinctively, Leah caught her hand, barely hiding her amusement. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't want to tell you." Leah could't help but sound like an embarrassed little girl. She cringed interiorly at that, averting Fatin's suspicious gaze.

"Oh my god, it's someone here, isn't it? Holy shit! You're crushing on one of us!" Fatin was practically shouting, like she'd just discovered the entire secret.

"What? No, of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh come on, you're like, so shy about it -- it's obvious."

Leah didn't know what to say now, feeling cornered. "I hate you" was the first thing that came to her.

"No you don't." Fatin grinned.

"How would you know?"

Fatin knew exactly what to say to that. "I don't know, maybe because you cuddled me like a fucking koala last night?"

Leah didn't expect Fatin to bring it up like this, knowing that night had been embarrassing for both of them. "Oh, fuck you. You know I was freaking out, that's why I did that." 

Fatin knew she was right, but refused to back down. "Whatever, man. I'm just stating the facts. You cuddled me."

So she was persisting. Alright, two could play at this game. "It's not like you didn't cuddle me, too."

"No no no, _you_ were wrapped around _me_ , I just went along with it. For the body heat." 

"What? You're joking. I woke up with your arms _fully_ wrapped around me."

Fatin bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a blush. She shook her head. "You totally dreamt that. I'm not a hugger." She regretted saying that as soon as it came out, knowing exactly what comeback Leah was going to use.

"Really? Do I need to remind you of your little "I'm gonna try something" hug from two days ago?"

"Okay, maybe I make a few exceptions." Fatin conceded.

This was a clear win for Leah, instantly boosting her confidence. "And I'm the exception." She smirked. This was going great.

Fatin couldn't help but smile at that. Leah had admittedly grown on her, to say the least. "I could kick you right now."

"Why don't you?"

"Not worth the effort."

"Right. You know what I think?" Leah poked Fatin's chest, making her inhale sharply. (Or did she just imagine that?) "I think you're just a softie trying to keep a tough façade -- and failing." 

"Okay, I'm ending this conversation now. I need to pee." Fatin stood before she could embarrass herself any further, wiping the sand off herself, and walked away.

Leah turned around, raising her voice so Fatin could hear her. "You can continue lying to yourself all you want, but I know your big secret!"

"Yeah well, I know yours!"

* * *

As soon as Fatin was out of sight, Leah was lost in thought again. She was replaying their conversation in her head. She took great pride in her managing to actively flirt with Fatin like that, despite her, well, growing feelings for her. And Fatin had teased her back, which made it so much better. Although she knew her friend was always flirting with everyone -- it was kind of her specialty. That sparked a pang of pessimism in her chest, the harsh realization that their interaction might not have been as special as she thought. Her heart beat frantically at the sensation, as Leah swiftly felt lost in the yearning and infatuataion she'd let submerge her. She didn't hear Fatin's steps as she returned.

Fatin was glad to see Leah so calm and comfortable, and happy. Their conversation had been the highlight of her day. She couldn't help but think over the bold moves Leah had made, wondering what they could mean. She tried to push aside a flicker of hope at that. Hope that her attraction was mutual. Because that's what it was: simple, physical attraction. Nothing more. Her heart sometimes (often) got carried away, but that was definitely just due to her, like, sexual frustration or something. Her attraction was just a little more intense because of it.

She interrupted her train of thought before her introspection could go any deeper. Even at a distance, she could tell Leah was absorbed in her thoughts all over again -- which was a great opportunity to prank her. Fatin ran across the beach, her feet sinking into the sand almost soundlessly at every step.

Her hands caught Leah's shoulders with excitement as she shouted "Boo!" into her ear.

Leah sprung to her feet in genuine fright. "Jesus! Fuck you, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She pushed Fatin with unexpected force, and before she knew it, she'd basically groped her boobs in the process. Her face reddened immediately, mortified at what she'd just done. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Fatin smiled mischeviously. "Wow, I did not expect that from you, Rilke. But don't worry, I'm into it."

Leah hated how nonchalant Fatin was about this. "Smooth. That was an accident though, sorry to disappoint."

Fatin shrugged, impulsively taking a step closer. What was she doing? Setting herself up for rejection, probably.

Leah was shocked frozen, bewildered at how close she'd brought herself to her. Her eyes were boring into Fatin's -- mind, heart and blood racing with adrenaline. She tore her gaze away to glance at Fatin's lips, slightly parted as she seemed to inhale more intensely. This was it. 

They joined their lips eagerly, holding onto each other as Leah placed her hand on the back of Fatin's neck and the latter both firmly gripped the side of Leah's shirt and tenderly cupped her face. Nothing could compare to the sensation both felt in that embrace. Then a thought crossed Fatin's mind, and she backed away abruptly, her hands still clinging to Leah. Leah looked at her quizzically.

"Am I your crush?" She breathed. The way her heart swelled and skipped _multiple_ beats, she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Surprisingly, that didn't bother her the slightest.

Leah pecked her lips, smiling. "Stupid question."


End file.
